


Tea With the Dragon

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Friendship, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A good cup of tea is its own escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea With the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marlex](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Marlex).



> Disclaimer: If I owned this, the Avatar most likely would’ve been female….

X X X

“A good cup of tea is its own escape.” Iroh set the cup in front of his guest, tapping the table lightly to give Toph the location of her tea. Her elbow rested on the table, her cheek propped on her hand, and the corners of her mouth were turned down. “You should try this! It’s a superb blend.”

“I will, I will.” She reached out with her free hand, the one not holding up her face.

Iroh watched as Toph curled her fingers around the cup. Without vision, he wondered how she perceived the tea. For himself, there were so many sensual pleasures, the smoothness sides of the cup, like a polished eggshell, the hot liquid inside it warming the porcelain. Steam rising from the cup provided a hint of what the tea would taste like, enticing with its scent. The color of the tea inside the creamy porcelain provided even more teases – was the liquid deep and rich, or pale; yellow or green? Toph would never see that and Iroh mourned her loss.

She lifted the cup to her mouth, inhaling just before she touched the rim to her lips. Toph’s eyes closed as she swallowed, a delighted hum escaping her. “This is really good, Iroh!”

He smiled in return. “Of course it is, Toph!” It didn’t really matter she couldn’t see what was inside the cup. She could, after all, taste it.

X X X


End file.
